


We found love in a hopeless place

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Enjolras/Grantaire, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parent(s), Multi, Swearing, Trans Enjolras, Trans Female Character, Trans Grantaire, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, kind of family feels/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire held her cup of tea between her hands, warming her cold fingers on the hot drink. She was far from being an early riser, but for Joly's and also Bossuet's sake she had, not to mention at a Saturday and one of her few days off, gotten up a little earlier than usual. The two wanted to pick her up to spend the day together, rather had asked her to help them with their project.<br/>The cafe was not yet crowded at this early hour and she lowered her eyes, as a young man looked repeatedly over to where she sat. He was not trying to flirt and this kind of look made her uncomfortable. She knew it all to well. Grantaire tried to ignore him, looking down and trying to read. When she finally looked up again, said young man was standing in front of her table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We found love in a hopeless place

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, from Rihanna's (ft. Calvin Harris) song 'We Found Love'. -I hope you like my story and enjoy reading it. :)

  
Grantaire held her cup of tea between her hands, warming her cold fingers on the hot drink. She was far from being an early riser, but for Joly's and also Bossuet's sake she had, not to mention at a Saturday and one of her few days off, gotten up a little earlier than usual. The two wanted to pick her up to spend the day together, rather had asked her to help them with their project.  
The cafe was not yet crowded at this early hour and she lowered her eyes, as a young man looked repeatedly over to where she sat. He was not trying to flirt and this kind of look made her uncomfortable. She knew it all to well. Grantaire tried to ignore him, looking down and tried to read. When she finally looked up again, said young man was standing in front of her table.

"Well, where's the next freak show? I'd like to get tickets for it."

Grantaire let out a small sigh, and still tried to ignore the man, pointedly turning another page of her book -while hoping the others might hurry for once. She felt the movement of her Adam's apple as she swallowed nervously, and the slight trembling of her fingers.

"Oh, honey, you can't just ignore me like that! You should rather be glad that someone noticed you! With such a hideous face and all!," Grantaire looked up again, defensively crossing her arms over her chest, however she did not bother to answer. "A walking perversion, you drag queens are all scum!"

He spat almost into her tea, hit the table directly in front of her, but Grantaire still kept quiet, now turning over page after page with trembling fingers, read the same passage over and over again, hoped he would finally disappear. Usually she knew how to answer such trolls, but now she was alone, tired and just wanted to be with her friends. She refused to believe him, but deep down she was still hurt. Even after so many years after her first coming out as a trans woman and finally starting to be what she could only describe as her true self and starting her hormone replacement therapy, she still had days when she doubted herself. Her being woman and female enough, and not just a freak as people like the one standing in front of her seemed to believe.

"Is this person bothering you?" Someone asked from a few steps away, but the voice came closer.

Grantaire looked up, somehow tried to hide behind her book. She noticed the glances of the few other people sitting and walking around the cafe, and the staff, but no one else said a word or came to her aid.

"Don't bother. We were just talking.", the young man spat back in an almost overly friendly tone.

The elderly gentleman stepped slightly between Grantaire's table and the young man. He held something up for the other man to read. Grantaire only realized what it was when he put his ID card, which clearly identified him as a police inspector, on the table. The name seemed vaguely familiar to her.

The officer told the man before him, how he had just committed an offense, and ordered him not to leave the building, added how unwise it was just trying to defend himself or to make excuses.

"Do you want to say something, or wait until my colleagues arrive?" He finally ended his lecture.

A little later, the man was in fact escorted out of the building by two much younger police officers. The inspector had the quarter-hour, the time his colleagues needed to get to the cafe, still been standing next to Grantaire's table even though one of his legs seemed to slightly bother him. The young man had been instructed not to move and all it needed to keep him in place was the older man carefully watching him, almost facing him down.

"Are you alright, mademoiselle? I'm sorry for not speaking directly to you sooner." The older man finally turned to Grantaire, his voice now almost soft and warm. Grantaire nodded, not trusting her voice completely and nodded again, this time relieved when the inspector asked kindly if she wanted him to keep her company for a while. He sat down beside her, careful to not get into her personal space and took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and wiped the table with it.

Her phone buzzed and she excused herself before she pulled it out of her purse and opened the message. Unfortunately Joly and Bossuet had to cancel their meeting, but had already sent someone else of their mutual group of friends to pick her up. She replied with the question whether that person could hurry a little. She did not want them to worry about her and did not write about her current state, her still nervously shaking hands and beating heart and was sure Joly would still get the tiny hint.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A little later, someone rushed into the cafe, a little out of breath when he came to a halt in front of her table. Some other people in the cafe looked over again, some curious, others seemed to wait for another scene.

"There was a police car outside, it just passed by me. Is everything okay? -Javert ?! What are you doing here?" The newcomer first spoke to Grantaire, then the inspector. Who had held a lively discussion with Grantaire about her book in the last few minutes.

"Good to see you too, Enjolras."

"Hi.", Was all Grantaire managed to get out. The two knew each other. -Of course, the two knew each other. Now Grantaire had finally figured out why she knew the name. She had in the past often enough spent time after time at the police station when their student group had participated in yet another demonstration and had seen the inspector often enough and also heard the man's name way too many times as a student. And around that time the inspector had been in a relationship with Cosette's and also her brother's adoptive father.

"So this is Grantaire?" Javert looked at her with a small smile and then back to Enjolras.

"Yes." Enjolras sat down beside her, opposite Javert.

"I would not have thought that I would need to pursue my former job to get to know your girlfriend, my son."

Grantaire almost dropped her cup and looked back and forth between the two men. My son? What?

"Step-son." Enjolras almost snapped as Grantaire said her thought aloud. "What?"

"Oh, I'm married to his adoptive father," Javert mentioned in passing, before he continued, "A lovely young lady, Jean and Cosette have told me a lot about you two. Even then, when you once again spent the night at the station my entire department was impressed by you. Not that we would have said it out loud back then. You were after all still children who wanted to improve the world and did not hesitate to keep us pretty busy to achieve your goals... "

Javert smiled again, his eyes seemed to shine when he spoke of the past.

"Thank you, monsieur, for your help." Grantaire finally thanked him again, but Javert shook his head, smiling.

"That was harassment; it was my duty."  
Her partner looked at her, but Grantaire shook her head. "I'll explain, later."

Enjolras was quiet, but pulled up a chair to sit beside Grantaire. In addition, he ordered a coffee for himself and Javert and another cup of tea for Grantaire. He did not even ask, he had known her favorite one for years.

Grantaire hid her smile behind her book. If Enjolras would have arrived before Javert and had defended her, then his stepfather would have most certainly been forced to send him to the police station as well. She was still a little surprised about that, not the stepfather part, but that Jean and him had apparently after years of being apart and getting together again just recently, finally tied the knot. Just seeing how Enjolras had come to a halt in front of her table reminded her of their younger selves, even more so Enjolras', which was just a little surprising if at all. He still radiated authority, without even saing a single word or holding one of his speeches, which he still held, but much quieter now -in tone and statement- than the ones he had held when they were students.

"And to make it -finally- official: Yes, Javert, Grantaire and I are together, however, we wanted to tell you, Cosette, papa and you at the same time. After your church wedding. I could not even tell her of your engagement or even your civil ceremony."

Javert sipped at his still steaming hot coffee and smiled behind his cup, barely managed to hide it.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but said nothing and turned his cup between his hands, a habit he had picked up from Grantaire long ago and most of the time did not even notice he actually did it. Smiling at him Grantaire took his hands in hers, her fingers almost covering the far more tinier, and in her opinion almost delicate ones.

Javert began to speak after Enjolras had looked at him for a while. "I am pleased that you two have found one another, Jean and Cosette are as well. Don't look at me like that, they know already. However, you will need to talk with your sister about her plan to announce her engagement to Monsieur Pontmercy to Jean, without me I might add. I'm staying out of it."

"Marius." Enjolras replied in an almost pained tone and Grantaire hid the hint of a laugh in a cough.

"And now forgive me, child." Enjolras now raised an eyebrow, "I should be on my way home, Jean has sent me to buy baked goods and asked me to prepare dinner with him. And you know just how grumpy he gets without his favorite kind of bread."

Now he actually seemed to chuckle, despite his age and standing in front of his step-son and said step-son's partner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It was nice to meet you, monsieur -Javert. Officially." It did not feel wrong to say that, she had known him years ago but both of them had been different back then.

He smiled again. "Please, call me Javert. And I hope you have a nice day, mademoiselle Grantaire, Enjolras."

"See you later, Javert."

When they were alone Grantaire took Enjolras' hand again, when he put his now empty cup down, admiring his face he still sometimes thought to be still too feminine, and in his words making him look like a seventeen years old girl -but to Grantaire her boyfriend was perfect, even though he hated it when she called him her little cherub as an endearment.

"You should have stayed there, shouldn't you?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?", he pressed a kiss on the back of her hand and grinned. "Joly took 'Chetta prematurely, three days before her due date, to the hospital and Bossuet instructed me to pick you up. Don't worry, 'Chetta's fine, and 'Ponine is with them to calm Joly down before he freaks out over the baby's health again. -Would you like to go back with me and help Combeferre in his attempts to prevent Jehan from painting the room more colourful than absoluetly necessary and Courfeyrac from covering every corner of the room in glitter?"

Grantaire grinned just thinking about the described chaos, Jehan had only been allowed to label a single item of furniture, but no one knew the actual reason as to why -and Bahorel and Feuilly still refused to answer, they just knew the two had at some point repainted most of the walls. According to Bahorel paintings of all kinds of skulls and bleeding flowers had been involved, as well as pretty dark poems. Beautiful ones, but according to Joly too dark for their baby's bedroom. Now the baby's changing table was covered in flowers, Grantaire's and Feuilly's shared work and other poems by Jehan. Bossuet hardly dared to enter the room, too afraid of breaking something, or stepping right into the cradle.

"Of course." 


End file.
